Burning Flare jake
this is a character for BlueJake1 gonna be made by firehyperking Just to tell you guys this is NOT my oc im litterly helping bluejake1 for this cause he wanted me too and he can not make a acc to make it himself so sorry if you think its mine, its NOT the people on the list are bluejake1 friends he wanted me to add and everything else Moveset BackStory Jake was at the very least, content with his life as he saw nothing around him but blue flares, which somehow entertained him as he lived on. Then, one day, he kept on walking away from the blue flares just to see what it would be like out of the world. But, yet, fate had him on its edge, and he fell down into the depths of souls, being dragged down into a deep, dark hole. Everything went black, however there was another pathway, which was darker, somehow. He stepped into it to find that he was more different than before, He had gained control over the blue flames, and that he was in a world, or rather, just an empty blue void, only to see himself falling again, then brought into this world. Time went by as he was getting used to it, and he felt empty, with no hunger, no emotions, nothing. Then, he looked at something glowing. It then just filled him with emotions, everything that he ever needed. But then it was taken away from him, simply from floating away. And then once again he felt emotionless. He looked, and looked, then he saw a little man staring at him as he disappeared and turned into another glowing thing. This time, he held it and it disappeared, and he felt only to feel.. dampness and empty. Upgrades More health and more attack Increase massively onto the LMB speed of Jake Massively shorten the cooldowns of his attacks. A list of my friends Bluejake1: 66/99/77 (the blue himself) Firehyperking: 99/99/99 (real creator and helping jake for this)(by iman The name was a typo "firehyperkinh") DarkDragon7758: 50/50/50 (a friendly person) THEAWESOME765: 50/50/50 (another friendly person) Deathray2005: 45/45/45 (tried to help you vuy your a friend too) Crazecoop: 65/65/65 (>:D) ForTehWindGodMaster: 50/65/50 (sneaky guy but a great friend) Jonjopoop: 50/50/50 (jojo woko) Master1222123: 55/55/55 (nearly a devil but LANDMASTER) Cr_eepy: 60/60/60 (i respect your group) Plantsvszombiesb1222 (more friends) Sirbijuu: 50/50/50 (murd's alt) SUP5098: 56/56/56 (more friends) xXPsychicScytheXx: 50/50/50 (your mewtwo) Wyvernmyst (45/45/45) roleplay admin. talk to me now. insert autism. XINightcoreScytheIX (50/50/50) another mewtwo.. mewthree? XxSkylarGamingC (35/35/35) the softest scream thunderwinds (65/65/65) you're a db friend. no screams. SGM67 (50/50/50) "wtf is this weird game" SkonefreestyleZ (56/56/57) OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH ShiftyJustinHunter (56/56/56) admin of my fav roleplaying game. no screams. squidywiddy123 (50/50/50) last person on the list and roleplaying friend Buugle 80/80/80 (guy that i talk to on discord. i want to give him it cuz he's a friend) murderur3 (yeah friendly too) 50/50/50 Khallaria ( if he ever decides to play db 2 cuz i never saw him on db but he claims so ye) 30/30/30 AbsurdJacob: 50/50/50 (chosen by bluejake1)Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire gang (firehyperking friend ocs only) Category:Team Inferious